Um Certo Alguém
by The Okaasan
Summary: Mikasa já não consegue esconder o quanto sofre por amar Eren. Ele, por sua vez, a ama com a mesma intensidade, mas não se dá conta disso... Até o momento em que sua vida vira de cabeça para baixo, durante a batalha no Distrito de Trost, onde ele se transforma em titã pela primeira vez. Ambos sentem a urgente necessidade de assumirem seus reais sentimentos. (Eren x Mikasa)


**UM CERTO ALGUÉM**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:**

 ** _Mikasa já não consegue esconder o quanto sofre por amar Eren._**  
 ** _Ele, por sua vez, a ama com a mesma intensidade, mas não se dá conta disso... Até o momento em que sua vida vira de cabeça para baixo, durante a batalha no Distrito de Trost, onde ele se transforma em titã pela primeira vez._**  
 ** _Ambos sentem a urgente necessidade de assumirem seus reais sentimentos._**

.

 _Protagonistas/ship: Eren & Mikasa._

 _Rate: M / R-18_

 _One-shot. Hentai. Romance. Songfic._

.

 _A fanfic se passa após o julgamento de Eren, depois dos incidentes da batalha no Distrito de Trost._

 _._

* * *

 _Quis evitar teus olhos_

 _Mas eu não pude reagir_

 _Fico à vontade então_

 _Acho que é bobagem_

 _A mania de fingir_

 _Negando a intenção_

* * *

.

A asiática Mikasa Ackerman deu mais um suspiro naquele fim de tarde.

O coração pesando horrores, a cabeça dolorida, um frio que não a deixava mesmo que ela se encolhesse sob o cardigã e o seu inseparável cachecol. Em tão pouco tempo, uma sucessão de fatos inusitados e um tanto assustadores (mesmo para ela, a melhor soldada do 104º Esquadrão de Recrutas). E a constatação de uma verdade que aumentaria sua dor de cabeça.

Seus sentimentos por Eren Jäeger haviam tomado dimensões impressionantes. _Ela o amava_...

Mas ele não tinha como compreender e mesmo perceber isso. Estavam sempre juntos, repartiam tudo o que tinham. A dor de perderem a mãe, a tensão constante e ininterrupta de estarem sob o jugo dos titãs, a disciplina rígida de pertencerem ao exército. E, naquelas circunstâncias, quem teria tempo e oportunidade para o amor?

O mais importante era viver... Não era?

Então Mikasa engolia seus afetos, seus desejos pelo irmão adotivo e amigo. Estaria sempre por perto, protegendo-o, já que o jovem Jäeger era um poço de impulsividade. Um perigo até para si mesmo.

Sentada perto de alguns arbustos em uma área não tão destruída de Trost, ela fitava o céu poente. Cores belas, que se mesclavam. A mente da moça, atormentada, não parava de girar. Quantos colegas de armas ela perdera naquele dia!

O alaranjado, o azul, o amarelo, o roxo... Eren tinha sido engolido por um titã. Um inocente coelho branco e preto pulava por ali. Armin Arlet tremia incontrolavelmente sobre um telhado, chorando e lamentando-se por não ter impedido a morte do amigo. A brisa soprava, trazendo um cheiro longínquo de fumaça, fazendo-a espirrar. Enquanto ela se despedia da vida, estando indefesa à mercê de um titã, surge um estranho monstro de trás de si, arrebentando com tudo que há à sua frente, livrando-a do perigo de morte. E aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda estranhamente familiares?

Aquele titã diferente, que atacava somente seus semelhantes e demonstrava conhecimento de artes marciais, atraíra seu olhar durante todo o tempo em que esteve ali, pelejando _a favor_ da humanidade. Logo o corpanzil de quinze metros, horrendamente ferido pelos outros titãs, tombaria ao solo e, de sua nuca, o rosto anguloso que sempre esteve presente no coração da asiática se revelou. Eren, semiconsciente, de joelhos, recebia de Mikasa um abraço que traduzia tudo o que as palavras e lágrimas dela jamais seriam capazes de exteriorizar.

Claro que também não lhe fora nada fácil ver seu querido se transformar mais uma vez em um gigante para ajudar a tapar o rombo do portão externo de Trost e, em seguida, ser preso e julgado pelos ingratos membros da Polícia Militar. Ela queria poupá-lo, mas infelizmente aquilo também não estava sob seu controle; foi obrigada a ver Eren sendo espancado pelo implacável capitão Levi.

Sentiu algo lhe correndo pela bochecha. Amar machucava, principalmente quando sua prioridade deveria ser aprimorar suas habilidades para proteger os seres humanos confinados pelas muralhas. Súbito, ouviu passos atrás de si. Uma cabeça loira e um olhar azul afável, foi o que ela viu antes de enxugar a lágrima indiscreta. Logo Armin se agachava ao seu lado, lhe oferecendo duas maçãs.

O loirinho estava também exausto, mas se preocupava muito com Mikasa para deixá-la sozinha.

— Acho que você está com fome — comentou ele, em tom baixo.

— Como ele está, Armin?

— Dormindo um pouco... Essas transformações dele e o julgamento o esgotaram. Pobre Eren. Só de lembrar daqueles momentos, eu... Eu fico tão abalado...

— Oh, Armin... — só então a moça se deu conta de que não perguntava ao amigo sobre como _ele_ estava. — Me desculpe. Eu me importo com você também.

O rapazinho sorriu, vendo-a comer os frutos com alguma urgência. Ela estava com fome e não percebera.

— Sei que você se importa comigo, Mikasa. Mas com Eren você se importa mais. É natural.

— Ele dá muito trabalho... Se eu não estiver por perto, ele faz tudo errado.

— Eu acho vocês dois muito bonitos. Um casal e tanto.

Mikasa arqueou uma sobrancelha, a dúvida assomando ao rosto quase sempre inexpressivo.

— Céus, estou ficando surda. Acredita que ouvi você dizendo que ele e eu somos "um casal e tanto"? Repita a frase por favor.

— Mas foi isso mesmo que eu disse... Eu os vejo assim.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Não estou surda, então. Você é que está ainda muito chocado pelo desfecho da batalha de hoje e, por isso, não está fazendo sentido algum.

— Seu olhar muda quando ele sorri, Mikasa.

— Bem, agora que ele é minha única família, eu devo me importar com o bem estar dele, não acha?

— Desculpe, mas às vezes você olha para o Eren como uma mulher olha para um homem — retrucou Armin, corando. Não temia uma represália porque eles eram unidos demais; Mikasa não o censuraria por emitir uma opinião, por mais que fosse discrepante das suas.

— Armin, você anda lendo romances demais.

— Com todo o respeito, Mikasa... O problema não está nos meus livros e sim em como você se anula.

Ela o olhou de soslaio. Aquela conversa estava tão 'agradável' quanto um cisco no olho.

— Estou te chateando, não é? — murmurou o loiro. — Me perdoe.

— Não está chateando... Eu só não... Gosto desse tipo de conversa.

— Mikasa...

Armin tocou de leve no ombro dela, enquanto se colocava de pé.

— Você é uma das pessoas mais fascinantes que tive o prazer de conhecer — prosseguiu ele. — Só que... Eu fico revoltado por te ver sofrendo assim.

— Todos estamos sofrendo, Armin. Isto é uma guerra.

— Você não sofre pela guerra. Você sofre por amar Eren e não ter coragem de admitir isso.

— É óbvio que eu amo Eren, ele é meu irmão...

— Irmão do coração, sim, eu sei disso. Mas o seu amor por ele já mudou faz tempo. Está escurecendo... Vou voltar para o alojam-

— Imagine uma única centelha de fogo que cai sobre um monte de folhas secas no chão. Uma fonte de água fresca e límpida que se descortina aos olhos de um sedento em plena floresta. O vento poderoso da primavera que atinge seu rosto pela manhã, te despertando para um novo dia. Ele é tudo isso para mim, Armin.

As palavras sussurradas pela jovem fizeram Armin estacar, surpreso.

— É porque a vida é injusta... — prosseguiu ela. — Mas, se eu tivesse a oportunidade de ser feliz com uma pessoa, seria com ele. Se eu pudesse proteger apenas a uma pessoa, seria a ele. Se eu pudesse me entregar a um homem... Seria para ele.

— Mikasa... — ciciou Armin, boquiaberto.

— Que foi? — indagou Mikasa, a face ardendo pela vergonha.

— V-você poderia ser uma poetisa — e Armin deu uma pequena risada constrangida. Nunca tinha ouvido aquela garota tão reservada falar tanto (e com tal veemência) sobre o que sentia pelo amigo em comum de ambos.

— Bobagem...

— Não, Mikasa, seus sentimentos não são bobagem. Veja as palavras lindas que você acabou de dizer! Só um amor profundo poderia fazer você falar isso... Você é tão calada! Realmente, ficar apaixonado transforma as pessoas...

— A vida não é como nos livros, Armin — revidou a moça, no mesmo tom monocórdico do início do diálogo. — Eren é um idiota. Ele não entende dessas coisas.

O som estranho de alguém respirando com força atraiu a atenção dos dois, somado a uma indagação raivosa:

— Eu não entendo de que, Mikasa?

A asiática congelou totalmente ao pé da laranjeira.

— Oh! Eren! — fez o loirinho, surpreso. — Não o vimos chegando.

— Claro que não me viram chegar... — retrucou o outro, os olhos verdes faiscantes. Parecia absurdamente indignado. — Quem é esse tal homem para quem você gostaria... — as faces de Eren ficaram totalmente rubras. — ... de se entregar, Mikasa?!

A jovem se pôs de pé, num átimo, nervosa. Não queria jamais que seu adorado soubesse de suas divagações amorosas, de seus sentimentos mais profundos e secretos. E, agora...

— Eren, por favor... — ia dizendo Armin.

— Não se meta, Armin! Mikasa, estou esperando sua resposta! Era só o que faltava... Em plena guerra, nossos companheiros sendo mortos pelos malditos titãs e você falando... _Dessas coisas_... E eu exijo saber de quem estava falando! Tem algum idiota do Esquadrão se engraçando por você, é isso?! Me diga agora mesmo!

— Eren... — murmurou ela, se aproximando dele.

Dor, dor, dor. Ele jamais seria capaz de corresponder ao seu amor e era tão cego... Não notava o óbvio... Já bem próxima, Mikasa fitava inexpressiva o rosto do enciumado Eren, as gotículas de suor em seu buço, os maxilares comprimidos. Nem ele mesmo conseguiria explicar o porquê de tamanha ira, naquele instante.

Os rostos próximos... Armin abraçou o próprio corpo, assustado. O que se sucederia?

— Eren...

— Não me enrole e diga logo, Mikasa! Eu sou o seu _irmão_ e...

A centelha da revolta incendiou Mikasa. Ágil, ela não titubeou em golpear o estômago de Eren com um chute certeiro, que o fez cair rolando sobre a grama, quase sem ar. Silenciosamente, a asiática deu as costas para ambos e se ausentou dali.

* * *

Eren tossia desesperado, o abdômen protestando com a dor do golpe. Não era à toa que Mikasa era considerada como a recruta número um do 104º Esquadrão... _Que força_!

— Eren... — chamou-o Armin, buscando ajudá-lo a se recompor.

— Que merda! A-Armin! Ela te contou, não contou?!

— Contou o que, Eren?

O rapaz de olhos verdes cuspiu um pouco de sangue e se sentou no chão, ainda respirando às turras.

— Porra, Armin! Acha que pode me enganar?! Eu ouvi perfeitamente ela dizendo que queria ser feliz e se entregar para um certo "ele"! Quem é "ele"?! — Eren cerrou os punhos. — Mikasa... Ela não pode. Não pode querer... Essas _coisas_... Isso não é certo, ela é muito nova...

— Eren... — o loirinho respirou fundo. — Mikasa é um mês _mais velha_ que você e nós três já completamos dezenove anos.

— Não quero saber! Ela não pode pensar em...

— Eren, por favor, deixe de ser hipócrita. Você pensa muito _nessas coisas_. Você até sonha...

— Ei, não repita isso, seu linguarudo, eu lhe disse que era segredo... — ia dizendo o moreno, nervosíssimo.

— Você até sonha com _essas coisas_ — concluiu o outro, categórico. — Por que você tem o direito de ter desejos e ela não? Mikasa é um ser humano. É uma mulher!

— Não se refira a ela _assim_ , Armin! Nós... Nós crescemos juntos. Eu não consigo sequer pensar que a Mikasa que cresceu ao nosso lado e tem vivido conosco durante todos esses anos tenha interesses por um homem... — resmungou Eren, a boca fazendo um esgar de nojo ao dizer a palavra "homem".

— Eu desisto — fez Armin, revirando os olhos e fazendo menção de se retirar, mas foi retido por Eren.

— Onde pensa que vai? Eu tenho que saber quem está 'rodeando' Mikasa. Vou pôr um fim nisso, não aceito!

— Aff, Eren...

— Mikasa é bem mais forte do que eu, é a melhor recruta do Esquadrão, mas não quer dizer que ela saiba o que é se envolver com alguém!

— E _você_ sabe? — volveu o outro, com um sorriso mínimo. De imediato Eren ficou rubro.

— Não fuja do assunto. Eu preciso protegê-la, Armin. Nós soldados temos que ter um foco, que é destruir os titãs e promover a liberdade para a humanidade!

— ...

— Em um mundo como esse, onde podemos ser mortos a qualquer instante, não há como pararmos para pensar nisso...

— Eren, e se você tivesse morrido na barriga daquele titã?

O jovem Jäeger se calou imediatamente e, depois de alguns momentos em silêncio, balbuciou:

— Eu... Eu teria falhado em minha missão de proteger Mikasa e a humanidade. Se bem que... Ela não precisa de mim para se proteger, não é verdade? Ela é tão imbatível. Tão autossuficiente. Tão... Poderosa... — os olhos de Eren, sempre tão expressivos, revelavam um mar de emoções. — Mas, às vezes, Armin, eu a vejo como a mesma menininha que os sequestradores queriam roubar, naquele dia em Shiganshina. Por isso não posso morrer, eu tenho que cumprir meu _papel de irmão_ para mantê-la a salvo e...

— Tem certeza de que você a vê como uma irmã?

Não, Eren não via Mikasa como uma irmã já há algum tempo. No entanto, a vida dura a que fora submetido, a extrema impulsividade e a falta de experiências amorosas o tornavam um tanto obtuso...

Entretanto... Ele pensava nela, falava nela, andava com ela, se exercitava com ela, lutava com ela... O tempo todo. Amá-la era tão natural como respirar — Mikasa estava sempre por perto. Eren sentia um conforto inconsciente com a presença da moça, mesmo quando ela o sufocava sem querer com aquela superproteção. Era bom olhar para aqueles olhos orientais, tão diferentes dos seus. Os cabelos dela eram tão pretos e brilhantes... E seus lábios sempre tensos, pareciam tão macios... Ela toda era uma dádiva divina aos olhos de Eren Jäeger.

Porém, ele não parava para pensar nisso — se parasse, ficaria alucinado com a constatação óbvia de que NÃO, ele não mais amava Mikasa Ackerman como irmã. Então, quando seus pensamentos começavam a divagar, o desconforto o tirava do sério e ele se punha a pensar em outra coisa. E, quando seus sonhos ilustravam para si o seu desejo por ela, ele acordava cheio de medo. Não foram poucas as vezes que Eren se censurou com intensa revolta por si mesmo, quando, motivado por seus instintos, tocou-se intimamente fantasiando-se, pelo menos, a retirar de Mikasa o cachecol vermelho do pescoço e beijá-la enquanto tocaria de leve aquele colo alvo...

Mas Eren não conseguia admitir isso para si mesmo, então mentir era a saída mais fácil.

— É claro que eu a vejo como uma irmã, ficou louco? Que pergunta idiota!

— Hum... — Armin bocejou. — Acho que preciso dormir, nunca me senti tão cansado.

— Por que essa mudança de assunto?

— Não vale a pena conversar com quem se esconde atrás de falsos argumentos, Eren. Boa noite.

Eren agarrou de novo o braço de Armin, já mais impaciente.

— Armin, de que raios você está falando?!

— Você ama Mikasa...

O moreno engasgou. Armin acabou achando graça. Seu amigo era transparente a níveis absurdos, exatamente como um garotinho.

— Viu só? Se você a amasse como a uma irmã, teria simplesmente me dito "sim, Armin, eu amo Mikasa", naturalmente! Irmãos se amam, mas no caso de vocês é diferente. Vocês não são irmãos de sangue e o seu sentimento por ela não parece ser fraternal.

— Armin, e-eu... Eu não posso. Não posso, não posso... Mikasa é tão incrível... Eu não posso vê-la de outra maneira.

— Oh, desistiu de negar que a ama como mulher?

Armin foi sacudido pelo amigo, visivelmente transtornado.

— Você quer levar uns tapas? — gritou Eren. — Mikasa _não precisa_ de mim! Ela jamais cometeria os erros que eu cometo, ela é... _Perfeita_... E eu não chego sequer aos pés dela... — e ele sacudiu o loirinho ainda mais, encarando-o com olhos saltados. — Armin, quem é o homem que Mikasa ama? Quem?!

— Aquele chute não te disse nada?

— Não é hora para zombar de mim, seu estúpido! É alguém do nosso Esquadrão? É o capitão Levi? O maldito Jean? É...

— Mikasa estava certa, você é um idiota e não entenderia — retrucou Armin, revirando os olhos. — Era de VOCÊ que ela estava falando. Agora me solte, Eren.

O rapaz soltou Armin de forma brusca, fazendo-o quase cair sentado. Parecia mais assustado do que quando lhe contaram que ele se transformara em titã naquele mesmo dia. O loirinho, então, disse:

— É tarde, devemos voltar para o alojamento.

— Eu vou depois, Armin.

— Vai procurar por Mikasa?

Eren engoliu em seco. O simples mencionar do nome dela o fazia se arrepiar todo. Ainda esperava que Armin lhe dissesse que tudo aquilo era uma brincadeira de mau gosto...

— E-eu vou dizer o que a ela? — volveu Eren, sem esconder o quanto aquilo o abalara profundamente.

— Ué... Diga a verdade.

— M-mas... Armin, eu...

— Vai esperar que um de vocês morra para admitir isso? — e Armin se afastou, deixando Eren para trás.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tenso, hein?**_

 _ **O que será que Eren decidirá em relação a Mikasa?**_

 _ **Obrigada por me dar a honra de ler esse texto, leitor(a) querido(a). Mais emoções à vista no próximo capítulo!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Beijos da Mamãe Okaasan**_


End file.
